disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Little Spark
"One Little Spark" was the theme song to the Journey into Imagination attraction at Epcot. It was written by the Sherman Brothers. It is still used in the Epcot attraction Journey Into Imagination With Figment with altered verses sung by Figment during the ride. Lyrics Journey Into Imagination Version= One little spark, of inspiration Is at the heart, of all creation Right at the start, of everything that's new One little spark, lights up for you Two tiny wings, eyes big and yellow Horn of a steer, but a lovable fellow From head to tail, he's royal purple pigment And there, viola! You've got a Figment! We all have sparks, imaginations That's how our minds, create creations For they can make, our wildest dreams come true Those magic sparks, in me and you Imagination! Imagination! A dream, can be a dream come true With just that spark, in me and you Mix red and gold From autumn flowers Purple and blue From twilight hours Green summer hills And rainbows play a part, ha, ha A painter's brush, ha A work of art One chilling word Like shriek or killer Can spark the mind To start a thriller Add some more sparks Like dagger, blood and gory And then... A mystery story (sung by Figment and Dreamfinder as an alternating and then a repeating duet) Some happy songs Some snappy dances Costumes and sets Spoofs and romances With laughs and tears and footlights all aglow The sparks ignite, ha! A brand new show! (finale verse) Imagination! Imagination! A dream can be a dream come true With just that spark in me and you We all have sparks, imaginations That's how our minds, create creations Oh, they can make our wildest dreams come true Those little sparks in me and you Imagination! Imagination! A dream can be a dream come true With just one spark in me and you |-|Journey Into Imagination with Figment Version= Figment: For every sound your ears are hearing A thousand thoughts can start appearing And each of us, imagines different things From just a sound, your mind has wings One spark of light Can light your fancy Your mind sees more Than what your eyes see Your sense of sight can make your fancy fly There's more to sight than meets the eye One awful whiff can send you reeling One lovely sniff can be appealing Your mind can find what enters through your nose That's how you tell a skunk is not a rose With just a spark of inspiration I've made my house an innovation Imagination really clowns around Mix downside up, and upside down (sung by Dr. Channing and Figment together) We all have sparks Imaginations! That's how our minds create creations We set them free and oh what they can do! Those magic sparks from me and you Imagination! Imagination! A dream can be a dream come true With just that spark from me and you Dr. Channing: One little spark, of inspiration Is at the heart, of all creation Right at the start of everything that's new One little spark lights up for you! Imagination! Imagination! A dream can be a dream come true With just that spark from me and you! (repeat until fade) |-|Epcot Forever Finale Reprise= The dreams we dreamed, the hopes inside us Ignite the path we take to guide us And hand in hand, the future is unfurled From just one spark a whole new world Trivia *Though not sung, One Little Spark still appeared in the score for the failed Journey Into Your Imagination. *Two unused verses can be found in the 1994 songbook "A Souvenir Disney Songbook - Favorite Songs from Disneyland & Walt Disney World". One little spark One flight of fancy Shines up the dark So that we can see When things look grim And nothing's going right One little spark Clicks on the light One bright idea One right connection Can give our lives A new direction So many times we're stumbling in the dark And then, Eureka! - that little spark! Category:Songs Category:Songs from theme park attractions Category:Sherman Brothers songs Category:Area-Music Category:Journey Into Imagination Category:Songs with alternate lyrics